Shadow of myself
by LuxFux - Luise
Summary: Sean get into a children's home. There he found a new friend, Mark, who planned to break out. But many of the other children disappeared and Sean and Mark try to figure out what happens to them. Just a little bit of septiplier 'cause they are children.
1. chapter 1

"So, Sean, how are you feeling today?"asked the doctor with a friendly grin on his face. Sean looked to the ground. He hated this man. "Don't you wanna talk to me, little boy?"asked the old man again and the smile on his face disappeared.

Sean was scared and answered quiet:"I'm fine, Sir. Can I go home soon?"

The doctor laughed. "You won't understand it, will you?! Your parents aren't there"he said impatient. Sean nodded carefully. "But where are they?"he asked confused.

"I'm sure they are in a better place... Ms. Miller, could you please take him to his new room?"

A woman with a strict haircut came in. "Sure doctor."she answered and took Seans wrist.

"Ah, yes and give him the red pills three times a day."said the doctor when Ms. Miller and Sean left the room.

"The red ones?!"she asked surprised.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, the red ones, Ms. Miller"he said again. The woman nodded and left with the little boy the room.

"You're not alone in your room. There's another boy in your age."she said as they walked down the hallways.Sean just nodded.

The woman stopped in front of a white door. She knocked, then opened the door. "The new boy is here. Please show him the building and tell him what he wants to know"said Ms. Miller and pulled Sean into the room.

A boy with dark black hair sat on one of the two beds and nodded at them.

"Good then. Dinner is like every day at 6PM. Please be there at time"she said and without another word she left the room and left the boys on their own.

"I'm Mark"introduced the black haired boy himself. Sean smiled nervously. "I-i'm S-sean"he stuttered shy. Mark looked at him curiously. "And why are you here?"he asked. "I'm not sure"Sean answered uncertain.

"They said you're sick, aren't they?"

Sean nodded. "Yes, and everytime I ask them if I can go home soon, they say my parents aren't there."

"Don't believe them, okay? You're not sick or anything. They make you sick!"

"How do ye know?"Sean asked carefully.

"Trust me, I know that"Mark said. "Should I show you the building?"

"Okay"Sean answered smiling.

"And this is the 'playground'"explained Mark as the both boys were outside. "It looks... not very nice"

"Yeah, they don't care much about that."

"Who's the boy on the swing? He looks so sad"asked Sean curiously.

"That's Felix. When he came here he was a happy guy. But in the last months he changed a lot"said Mark and watched the blond haired boy closely.

"What happend in this time?"asked Sean confused.

"I don't know."

Mark looked at Sean. "I don't wanna be too curious, but what happend to you and your family?"he asked carefully.

"My parents get hurt"Sean answered.

"A car crash?"

"N-no, there was a big man who stabbed them with a knife. I hid in the closet and saw everything. There was so much red milk."

"Red milk? You mean blood, right?"

"I don't like the word, but: yeah."

"So, your parents are dead, aren't they?"

"What? They can't be dead" Sean laughed nervously. "The doctor said, they are at a better place."

"... Okay, listen Sean. Your parents are dead. The doctor lies. He's a fucking liar. He says the Same to everyone. I know what I'm talking about."

Sean stared surprised at him and Mark followed his light blue eyes, which filled up with tears, closely.

"Oh, please don't cry"Mark said nervously, but the tears already dropped down Seans face.

"That's bullshit! They aren't... they can't be..."he snobbed.

"Sorry... D-do you wanna sit down?"Mark asked carefully.

Sean nodded. They walked to the next bench and sat down.

After a few minutes Sean calmed down and leant against Mark.

"Are your parents dead too?"Sean asked unsure.

"My dad killed my mom. Now he's in jail for... fifteen years. Since four years I'm here."Mark said thoughtful.

"I'm sorry"excused Sean quiet.

"I have to say sorry. I was too rude"said Mark.

They both were quiet. Only the wind and the low squeaking of the swing was audible.


	2. 2

"Hey, wake up! We have to go to Dinner"a low little voice said. "What?"asked Mark sleepy. He and Sean still sat on the bench at the playground. "What time is it?"Mark yawned. "Dinner-time, I think"said Felix and ran away.

Sean leant still on Marks shoulder and slept like a baby. "Hey Sean. You have to wake up"Mark whispered quietly and shaked him up. Sean blinked sleepy.

"Uh, Mark, sorry I was so tired"he said and yawned too. "No problem, but we have to go to Dinner now"said Mark and stood up. Sean did it too.

They went back in the building and upstairs to the dining room.

"You are too late, young men!"said the old woman who watched the children in the dining room. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ziegenhals"excused Mark calm. "There are no excuses!"yelled Mrs. Ziegenhals and raised her hand ready to hit the black haired boy. He closed his eyes fast and waited for the hit.

"Wait!"Sean yelled. "It was my fault that we were too late. I held him up for some questions about the rules!"

Mrs. Ziegenhals let down her hand. "Lucky for you. Now eat before the food got cold!"she said angrily and stepped away.

"Thank you, Sean, but don't do this again!"thanked Mark his new friend. "She was going to hit you! I had to do something"said Sean surprised. "Well then, let's eat"said Mark smiling and went to a table near the windows. Sean followed him. Both sat down and Mrs. Ziegenhals put the plates with the food infront of them.

Sean poked with his spoon in the viscous soup. "It looks disgusting"he whispered quietly. "Yeah, but you won't die of that stuff"whispered Mark back. Both boys ate their soup well-behaved while Mrs. Ziegenhals were watching them.

"Why don't you eat your soup?!"yelled Mrs. Ziegenhals suddenly. Mark and Sean looked up. The old woman stood next to a little boy with dark blond haires. "My stomache hurts everytime after eating this soup"said the little boy afraid.

"Who's that boy?"Sean asked quietly. "His name is Ethan. He's some years younger than we are. But In don't know him very well"answered Mark and watched Ethan closely.

"I don't care about that! You eat your fucking soup right now!"yelled Mrs. Ziegenhals again. Ethan looked on the ground. "But..."he wanted to say something but Mrs. Ziegenhals grabed the top of his haires and hit him on the table.

"I'm sorry"cried Ethan. His nose begans to bleed.

"This is horrible"whispered Sean. The woman hit Ethan again in the face. Mark nodded. "But there's nothing we could do"he said and watched them.

"Go in your room now!"yelled Mrs. Ziegenhals. Ethan stood up and left the room crying.

After Sean and Mark finished their dinner too, they left the dining room and went back to their own room.

"Is this woman always like that?"asked Sean carefully. Mark nodded. "Yeah, every adult here is like that"he answered.

Hours passed. It was 1AM and Sean can't sleep. Suddenly he heard a scream from the otherside of the building. He stood up and left curiously the room. Maybe this was a silly idea, but he sneaked down the hallways. He heard another scream. This time it was very close.


	3. chapter 3

A door next to Sean opened and Mrs. Ziegenhals came out with a big knife in her hand. Her white dress was stained with blood. Sean was scared and before she saw him, he ran away. Back to his room. "Mark! Wake up!"he yelled while he closed the roomdoor.

"What's going on, Sean?"asked Mark sleepy. "I saw Mrs. Ziegenhals with a bloody knife and her dress was blood-stained too"said Sean scared. "What?"asked Mark surprised. Now he was awake. "Like I said and I think she killed someone!"assumed Sean excited. "Yeah possible"mumbled Mark thoughtful and calm. "What? Why the hell are you so calm?!"Sean asked confused.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow. I'm tired"said Mark and yawned. Sean looked at him shocked. "What? Maybe this woman killed someone. How can you be so calm about that?!"asked Sean a littlebit angry. "Sleep"ordered Mark and closed his eyes. Sean starred at him stunnend. But after a few minutes he went to bed again.

After they woke up and ate breakfast, Mark decided to look after Ethan because he wasn't in the dining-room. "Can you tell me more about Ethan or... Felix?"Sean asked curiously. "Not very much"Mark answered thoughtfuly. "Some... weird stuff happend to both of them. Ethan came here three years ago. His parents were murdered like yours. He was very nice but also extremly shy. And then, one day, he disappeared. Nobody knew something about his disappearance and the adults didn't tell anything. Suddenly, after two weeks he was back, but something changed. His hair was much brigther than before and his eyes looked like the eyes of a dead fish. I don't know what's happend to him, but I know that almost the same thing happend to Felix and some other kids"told Mark in a low voice. "Creepy"was the only thing Sean said.

The both boys went down a long white hallway and finally came to the room where Ethan lived. Mark knocked on the white door, but nothing happened.

"Maybe he's outside?"asked Sean carefully. Mark shaked his head. "He is always in his room"answered Mark and knocked harder on the door. "Ethan are you there?"yelled Mark, but there was still no answer. "Well then, we go in"he said and opened the door slowly. "Wait, Mark, we can't... I mean..."Sean stuttered, but Mark was already in.

"He's not here!"said Sean as he looked around. "I can see that...!" "Wait! Is this blood on the ground?!"Sean asked shocked. Mark nodded. "Yeah, definetly"he answered calm. "The hell man, stop being so calm! Maybe Mrs. Ziegenhals murdered him!"Sean yelled angrily. "Sean, I'm here for years! I know how this whole place works. And you can trust me if I'm calm than there's nothing you have to worry about!" "Sorry... Does something like this happened before?" Mark nodded. "Some of my friends disappeared too, but I'm not sure why nothing happened to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"So... what should we do now?"Sean asked carefully as they were back in their own room. Mark looked at him seriously. "Since three months I work on a plan how to get out of here"he told then. Sean was surprised. "And? What have you planned?" "Well, we have to get the front door key of the security man in the entrance hall and we're free." "That's all? I mean... This isn't a very well reconsidered plan, is it?" Mark paused for a second. "Yeah, maybe you're right"he said after thinking about his break-out-plan.

"Mark? You said you know how this place works. What did you mean by that exactly?"Sean asked after a long time. "Well, you... you won't disappear from one day on the next. Before they take you there's a long phase where they watch you closely and take some notes about every single movement you do and every word you say. And that's the same with every of there victims. Also you'll disappear twice. First time you come back. So, we both are still fine"Mark answered. "Do you have an idea who the next victim will be?" "I think it'll be Felix. He disappeared the first time at the same time as Ethan, so ... I think it's pretty obvious"explained Mark. "Maybe we should observe him and see when they take him. Then we follow them and rescue all of the kids !"Sean yelled enthusiasticly. Mark laughed mockingly. "Well and you said my break-out-plan was stupid!"

After lunch Mark and Sean decided to play a littlebit on the playground. Felix was there too. He sat like everyday on the swing and swung slowly.

"Do you wanna play hide'n'seek?"Mark asked Sean as they arrived outside. The brown-haired Boy nodded. "Should we ask Felix too?"he asked then. "Do what ya want"Mark answered. Sean went to Felix and asked the lonely boy if he want to play hide'n'seek with them and surprisingly he said yes.

"Okay, who want to count first?"Mark asked. "You, Mark"answered Felix smiling. Mark sighed. "Well, I count to 30 and then I search you"he said, then turned to the wall and closed his eyes.

"Oh man, I don't know any hiding spots"Sean said to Felix. He smiled. "Come on, I can show you a good one!"

Sean and Felix ran over the playground to a group of bushes. "Hide here"Felix whispered and pointed on the plants. "21, 22,..."Mark counted. "Thank you"Sean said with a friendly smile in his face. Felix then nodded and ran away to get himself a spot to hide.

Sean crawled into the bushes and hoped that Mark won't find him. "30"he heard Mark yelling.

Mark had finished counting and was now ready to search for Sean and Felix. He looked around. First je saw nothing but after a few seconds he knew where Felix was hiding. His blue shirt was clearly visible behind the climbing scaffold.

Mark ran over to Felix and yelled: "I found ya Felix!" The blond boy stepped out of his hiding spot. "Oh man, I thought this would be a good spot"he said a littlebit sad. "Nah, I saw ya"Mark explained laughing. "Maybe next time."

"Okay, Sean, where are you hiding?!"Mark yelled after an half hour just running over the playground. He looked to Felix. "Hey, Felix you showed him a place, so where is he?" "I-i don't know! He was in the bushes I swear!"


	5. Chapter 5

What happened?

Sean blinked carefully. His head hurt so much and his view was blurry. What the hell happened?! He was hidden in the bushes and suddenly he felt a hit on his head.

Sean looked around. He was in a dark room. The only thing he did see was a door in front of him. Through a small window shined bright light in the small room. He heard low voices from the outside of the room. Where was he? What was that place? He stood up slowly and walked carefully to the big door. Sean tried to open the heavy door but it was locked. The little boy pounded in the door with his fist until they hurt too much to continue. Tears of fear and panic streamed down his cheeks.

"Sean? Where are you? C'mon the game is over, you won!"yelled Mark as loud as he could. "This isn't funny anymore! Felix have you seen him?!" Felix shook his head.

"Hey Mark, Hi Felix! What are you doing?"asked suddenly someone. Mark and Felix turned around. "Nathan? Um, hey, we... played hide'n'seek"answered Mark uncertain.

"Oh cool. ... And what are you doing now?"Nathan asked again curiously. "Now we seek Sean"answered Mark short. "Sean? Is that the new boy?" "Yes." Mark nodded. "I'll help you!"

The big metal door opened. Sean carefully looked up. Three or four men came in and gripped the little boy. "GO AWAY!!"he screamed panicly while he tried to escaped the strong grips. Another man stepped in the open door. He nodded. "Well, take him to my lab"he said and went away. One man fetched a thing with a long needle and rammed it into Seans neck. There was no time to scream for help or do something at all. He immediately blacked out.

"He's not here !" said Mark, after a long time of searching, dissapointed.

"Hey, it's time for dinner ! I don't want to come late" Felix said and went in the direction of the big door. Nathan nodded. "Yes, me neither !" and he followed the blond boy immediately.

Mark looked one more time over the whole playground. Where could Sean be?

For lunch there was like everyday a viscous soup. Mark spooned it in disgust. He watched the nurse, Mrs. Ziegenhals, closely. Should he tell her what happened ? No, not her. Mark decided to tell Dr. Liebermann the story. He was the only trustworthy doctor. So, Mark finished his meal fast and left the room immediately.

He ran through some corridors until he arrived at the spot where the office rooms were. The little boy looked for the one of Dr. Liebermann, but it was hard for such a small guy to read the name tags next to the doors.

Finally he found the right office and knocked carefully on the wooden door.

A tall man with friendly brown eyes opened the door. He looked surprised when he saw Mark.

"Oh, hey little man, what are you doing here?" he asked confused. "I think I have to talk to you, Dr. Liebermann" Mark answered quickly.

"Okay? What's the matter Mark?"


	6. chapter 6

"So, Sean disappeared when you played hide'n'seek ?" asked Dr. Liebermann after Mark told him the whole story. The boy nodded. "What are we going to do?"he asked carefully. "You do nothing, little man. I'll see what I can do, okay?"Mr. Liebermann answered and stood up. He went over the door and opened it. Mark stared at him aghast. "What?! You- you- you are going to see _what you 'can' so_?! Sean disappeared and you do nothing ?!" "Slow down, Mark ! Now, go back to your room and sleep. It's late !"

Mark slowly stood up and went over to the doctor. He seriously thought this adult could help him? How stupid he was...

Sean carefully opened his eyes. He was in a bright room. It looked like a office of a doctor or something like that. He looked around. He was alone in here. Everything was so ... quiet. Everything seemed so... familiar. He stood up from the chair where he was sitting. Too fast. A strong pain cut through his head and his sight went blurry. After a few minutes, his sight were back and the pain was less strong. What the hell happened ?! He went over to the big desk where some documents lay. Nothing really important. He looked up again. On one of the walls was a lonely mirror. He went over to it and looked at himself. Everything seemed normal but somehow different. The colour of his hair was normal and his eyes too.

The door of the room opened and a tall man came in. It was obviously a doctor but Sean doesn't know him.

"Ah, you're awake, that's nice!"He said and went over to his big black office chair. Sean followed every tiny move of the man with his eyes. "Why am I here?"he asked confused. "Just to check of you are fine!"answered the doctor and put the documents away.

He looked to the clock. "I think it's time for you to go to bed. Mrs. Ziegenhals?"he yelled her name and the strict nurse came in. "Yes?" "Mrs. Ziegenhals could you bring this boy back to his room?" "Yes, sure!"

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. No, really, I wanna thank you for reading the first six chapter of this story and for the nice comments. It's so nice to see that there are people who read this stuff :)**

 **So thank you very, very, very much !**


	7. chapter 7

"Sean!" Mark looked at the blue eyed boy surprised. Sean stood next to Mrs. Ziegenhals in the open door.

"He got lost"said the nurse and pulled Sean in the room. She left and closed the door behind them.

"Are you okay? I was so worried" Mark said nervously and went over to Sean to hug him. Sean just nodded. The pain in his head was still there and he knew that it wasn't a normal headache.

After a few minutes of silent hugging, Sean finally found his voice again. "Mark? I think something's not right..."he said low. Mark looked at him confused. "What is it?"he ask slightly nervous. "I don't know! I don't know what happened. I don't know... what they did..."his last words were much calmer than the rest. "You were... kidnapped?"Mark asked scared. Sean nodded carefully.

"Fuck"Mark sweared and turned away from the brown haired boy. Sean watched him closely. He didn't knew why, but he felt something like shame. "What should we do ?"he asked afraid. After a long break Mark finally answered. "We should... wait."

Sean looked at him surprised. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, i've got a plan"Mark said with a soft grin on his lips.

"You gonna explain it to me?"

"Later! First let's go back to sleep. I'm tired."

Sean stared at him like as he saw a ghost. "Y-you don't wanna do anything?!" he asked surprised.

"Not yet"Mark yawned and crawled into his bed. Sean went to his bed too. He was extremly confused of Marks actions. "Have I said it before? You're weird Mark"he said while he sat down on his own bed. The blackhaired laid down. "And you're not?"he simply answered. After that Sean said nothing else. He laid down on his bed and stared in the black of the dark room. After some minutes he heard Mark peacefuly and quietly breathing. He felt asleep. Sean couldn't. His mind wandered from though to thought and his headache became even worse. What if they kidnap him later too? And that for longer than just a few hours. And also, what are they gonna do with him? Even more important: What have they done to him? He couldn't remember anything and this uncertainty was it what bothered him the most.

Hours passed and he finally felt his eyelids gone heavy. And then he managed to fall asleep.

The sun shined bright through the curtains in the small room. Mark woked up. He sat sleepy up and streched his arms and legs. His sight wandered over to the other bed. Sean still slept quietly. The blackhaired stood up and went over to him.

"Hey, Sean wake up"he said in a low voice and shook the boys shoulder. Sean blinked. "Morning"he mumbled sleepy. "We have to go to breakfast soon"Mark told smiling. Sean sat up. As he did that, a massive pain cut through his whole body and made him shake. "You alright?"Mark asked. Sean nodded. "Just a headache"he answered.


End file.
